The Crown and the Hair, which Defied the Rules
by Bloody Mary
Summary: Anybody noticed that Pharaoh Yami didn't wear any headdress or crown, although most pharaohs did? This explains why. [Set in ancient Egypt]


I'm using Yami's Egyptian name – Atemu. Aishisu is the priestess, who had the Tauk.

Warning: Slight spoiler… Slight.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**The Crown and the Hair, which Defies the Rules**

 The Pharaoh had a problem – he couldn't put his crown on. He tried several times and in various positions, until he came to the conclusion that he had to ask for help. Thus he sent a servant to fetch his cousin Seth. 

 A short while later the tall imposing priest came in, looking annoyed and impatient. But since he almost always looked like that, Atemu ignored it.

 'Pharaoh wished to see me?' Asked Seth, while giving the smaller youth an appraising look. The Pharaoh was in his full ceremonial attire, only lacking the crown.

 'Um… Yeah.' Atemu smiled sheepishly, which was quite rare for the cocky ruler. 'I can't put my crown on and only the priests and I can touch it, so I figured it'd be better, if it stayed in the family…'

 'And I should help you with that.' The priest sighed, acting much more like an annoyed older cousin than a member of Pharaoh's court. But since nobody could see it, – the servants didn't count anyway – there was no harm done. 'Alright. Let me have a look.'

 Without waiting for the answer he took the crown, glared at it, peeked inside, glanced at Atemu and back at the crown. He furrowed his eyebrows and, finally, smirked. 

 'Gather your hair and put it up.' He commanded. The Pharaoh obediently pushed his hair up with his hands. The priest squeezed the crown on his cousin's head. 

 'Take your hands out.' He said and when the younger youth did so, he let go of it. It jumped up, hitting him in the jaw and landing a few meters away from the two cousins – one in shock, the other sitting on the floor and holding his jaw.

 'Seth?' The Pharaoh gave the blue-eyed priest a worried look.

 'I'm fine.' Mumbled the young man, while standing up. 'Nothing broken.' He rubbed his sore chin. 'Maybe we should just shave your hair off?' He suggested.

 'Never!' Snapped Atemu.

 'Only an idea.' Growled Seth defensively. 'We'll have to stiffen it somehow, then.' He shrugged. 'You there! Bring some beer!' He barked at one of the servants.

 'Beer? Isn't it too early for a drink?' The shorter youth shook his head with an amused smirk.

 'It will make your hair stiff enough to put the hellish chunk of gold on your head.' The priest growled back.

 'You're joking! I'm not going to smell of beer!' The Pharaoh's voice was disbelieving. 

 'Then you won't be able to wear your crown.' Chided the tall youth.

 'Can't you fix it with magic?' An idea occurred to the younger of the high-ranking cousins.

 'If I knew how, I'd have done that long ago.' The High Priest shook his head. 'Maybe Aishisu could?' He added thoughtfully.

 'Screw that! I'm not wearing that blasted thing!' Atemu waved his hand dismissingly. 

 And that is why Yami didn't wear his crown…

**A/N**

 According to the Ancient Egypt Memories Arc Yami and Seth were cousins and since they grew up in the same place, they could do something like that… And that explains a certain lack of respect on Seth's part – would you bow down before your younger cousin, who can't put his crown on? (Okay, okay – I just wanted to poke fun!)

 Anyway, the Pharaoh did have a crown and was supposed to wear it, but Yami doesn't, so yeah… The whole idea came from that actually. 

 And last but not least – I'm not sure, if Yami/Atemu's name shouldn't be Atem, but well I met that a few times more so… (shrug) And Aishisu appears in the AE Memories Arc – she's by no means my idea. Her name had been also translated to Ishizu and Isis, but again I met Aishisu a few more times – besides I didn't want to make it to confusing (it's not Isis Ishtar after all). If somebody makes that straight for me, I'd be glad. And, no, I only got to see the German translation of the anime and it hadn't got so far and a not too good fan translation of the manga – I'm not familiar with the original or the American translation.

 So thank you for reading and review please! ^_^  


End file.
